tlcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg
"Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" is a song by American R&B/Hip-Hop girl group TLC from their debut album Ooooooohhh... On the TLC Tip. It was released by LaFace Records on January 22, 1992 and served as the group's debut single. The song would ultimately peak at #6 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #2 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks, becoming their first single to reach the top 10 on both charts. The single also reached the top 20 in the United Kingdom. Songwriters Dallas Austin and Lisa Lopes were nominated for Best R&B Song at the 1993 Grammy Awards for this single. The song also appears on the video game Dance Central 3. Background and composition "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" is a song written by Dallas Austin and Lisa Lopes that mixes R&B and hip-hop with elements of new jack swing. The lyrics are very much about all three members of TLC saying that they don't mind begging to have sex with men. The song uses six samples: "School Boy Crush" by Average White Band, "Wanna B Where U R" by Floetry, "Microphone Fiend" by Eric B. & Rakim, "Watch Me Do My Thing" by Immature, "Jungle Boogie" by Kool & the Gang and "Escapism" by James Brown. Music video It features the girls wearing condoms, baggy clothing and Lisa with a big hat and sunglasses. The video features the girls singing, dancing and occasionally has the girl's nicknames at the bottom of the screen. Some shots feature the group outside with people in the background and then them in front of a white background. The end of the video shows the girls in character as hillbillies. TLC's manager at the time, Perri "Pebbles" Reid, also makes an appearance at the end of the video. The radio edit of the song was used instead of the album version. Track listings *'US CD single' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (album version) - 5:39 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Radio Remix) - 4:37 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:53 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Dallas' Dirt Mix) - 5:56 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") - 5:47 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (rap version) - 4:52 *'Promo US CD single' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (radio edit) - 4:10 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (album version) - 5:36 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (instrumental) - 5:36 *'Promo US CD single' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (album version) - 5:36 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Radio Remix) - 4:37 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:53 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") - 5:47 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (rap version) - 4:52 *'US 12" Vinyl' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 4:52 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (album version) - 5:36 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Dallas' Dirt Mix) - 5:56 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") - 5:47 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (rap version) - 4:52 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (instrumental) - 5:36 *'UK CD single' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (U.S. 7" Edit) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Skratch 7" Edit) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") *'UK CD single' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (U.S. 7" Edit) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Skratch Mix 7" Edit) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") *'UK 12" Vinyl' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (rap version) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Dub Mix) *'Promo UK 12" Vinyl' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Left Eye's "3 Minutes And Counting") # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (rap version) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Dub Mix) *'DEU 7" Vinyl' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (U.S. 7" Edit) - 4:10 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Skratch 7" Edit) - 4:20 *'DEU 12" Vinyl' # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Club Mix) - 6:20 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Ben Liebrand 12" Dub Mix) - 5:44 # "Ain't 2 Proud 2 Beg" (Smoothed Down Extended Remix) - 5:55